


Ryo is Infected by Demon Powers and is Incredibly Horny

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira absolutely would eat Ryo out, Creampie, Eating out, I can't write porn for shit, Intersex Ryo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not all the way, fluffy ending?, ryo b horny, tags are hard to write when you forget what you wrote, transformation halfway between sex, well i tried making plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: The title pretty much sums up this thing I wrote at 6 AM after being up since 2 AM, and I have so many drafts but decided why not make another draft where Ryo gets horny and Akira is more than happy to help him out.





	Ryo is Infected by Demon Powers and is Incredibly Horny

Ryo hated demons.

Especially demons which had special abilities.

In this case, a demon with some sort of stinger stung him, infecting him with something that made him incredibly horny. 

Ryo already came three times and he still needed more. He needed something real, something big, something that could pin him down and fuck him until he was seeing stars. 

He needed Akira. 

Akira would help him? Right? Akira was always willing to help, and it would be a good chance to ease the sexual drive of the demon inside of Akira. 

Ryo got his phone from the bedside and called Akira, listening to it ring and moved the dildo inside him. “Hello?” Akira picked up after the final ring. 

“Akira, I-I need you to come over.  _ Please _ .” Ryo whined, shifting his position so he could thrust the dildo in and out of him, trying not to moan into the phone. 

“Are you alright, Ryo? I know you said a demon injected you with something, are you sick? I can bring over some soup.” Ryo felt guilty about getting off of Akira’s voice, but fuck it felt good. Anything felt good.

Ryo couldn’t hold back. “ _ Akira~!”  _ Ryo moaned into the phone as he came, and the call ended. Ryo frowned and put his phone on the nightstand. Perhaps he could go downtown and find somebody willing to fuck him? 

Ryo moved the dildo out of him slowly, then rubbed his vagina, slipping a finger inside himself and pressing against his inner walls. “A-Akira, I-I need you…” Ryo whispered, getting ready to insert another finger.

That’s when Akira bust open the door, panting heavily and already shirtless. Ryo could see sweat glistening on Akira’s chest, and that turned Ryo on even more. 

“Ryo!” Akira walked quickly over to the bed, climbing on top of Ryo. Ryo removed his finger from inside himself and wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck while Akira unbuttoned his pants. Akira looked at Ryo, then kissed him roughly. There was no time for a proper kiss, they both knew it.

“P-Please, Akira...touch me, f-fuck me.” Ryo begged, and Akira nodded. Akira’s eyes landed on Ryo’s breasts, cupping one in a hand and leaning down to suck on the other. Ryo moaned, then felt as Akira moved his hands and head down, leaving a trail of kisses on Ryo’s stomach. 

Akira licked some of the cum off of Ryo’s stomach, grinning devilishly before licking Ryo’s cock. As his mouth began to work on Ryo’s cock, his fingers went to his vagina. “Fuckin’ Hell, Ryo, you’re  _ soaking _ .” 

Akira moved his head down a bit further, licking the folds of Ryo’s vagina. Eventually he slipped his tongue inside of Ryo, and Ryo moaned loudly, moving a hand to grip Akira’s hair as Akira ate him out.

Akira added in his finger, and then another one, before thrusting them in and out of Ryo, pleased with the sounds Ryo was making.

With the size of Akira’s fingers and his tongue, the dildo Ryo was previously using was no match. Akira eventually added a third finger, taking his tongue out and sitting up so he could capture Ryo’s lips into another kiss. 

With one final thrust of his fingers, Ryo came, panting heavily as Akira grinned. Akira slipped his pants off, along with his boxers, and climbed on top of Ryo once more. Ryo whined as Akira pressed against his hole, begging for Akira to put it in him.

Ryo didn’t quite anticipate how big Akira really was. Ryo let out a strangled moan as he was stretched, with only a bit of fear about ripped in two. Though, this is what Ryo needed. Ryo leaned up and kissed Akira, which was Akira’s cue to start thrusting fast and hard. 

“Ryo, Ryo, Ryo! So fuckin’ perfect for my cock!” Akira growled lowly, pinning Ryo to the mattress. Ryo made sounds of pain and pleasure, and the pain quickly mixed into the pleasure. Akira made a rough, pleased noise as Ryo tightened around him.

Akira buried his head in Ryo’s tits, despite Ryo’s breasts not being that large, he found a way. Akira was going faster now, holding onto Ryo’s waist like he was some sort of sex sleeve. How was that possible, through?

Akira was transforming slowly, only going to about halfway just so he could be able to completely tower over Ryo. Akira’s cock grew as well, and Ryo felt like he was splitting. “A-Akira, I’m close!”

Akira let out a growl and thrust right into a spot that make Ryo scream in absolute pressure, and Akira leaned down and bit Ryo, cumming as well. Ryo panted heavily as he looked at Akira, who was still filling him up. Once Akira was done, he thrust a few more times before pulling out, transforming back into his human form. Ryo felt the cum ooze out of him, and placed a hand on his bloating stomach.

Akira lied on the bed next to Ryo, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “A…Akira,” Ryo’s voice was weak. “I want to shower before we sleep, help me.” Ryo said, and Akira nodded, scooping Ryo up and bringing him to the shower. 

After a few quick blowjobs and a shower, Akira took off Ryo’s stained sheets and they got onto the bed, wrapping their limbs around one another.

“Thank you, Akira.” Ryo said, pecking Akira on the lips.

“Any time, really. Amon always needs his thirst quenched, and I’m always down for something that gets me attention from you.” Akira smiled, and Ryo hit his chest lightly.

“Well, I do hope that the effects of whatever the demon injected into me are gone, I felt like a horny animal.” They both had a good, quiet laugh, and then Akira rested his hand on Ryo’s back.

“Hey, if you’re not too busy tomorrow, you want to go see a movie? My treat.”

“Like a date?”

“It’s o-only a date if you want it to be.” Akira blushed, and Ryo smiled softly.

“Of course I’d love go on a date with you, Akira. Though I better get something good out of it.”

“Huh?”

“I better get a confirmation on if we a romantic relationship or not.”

Akira smirked. “I can give you confirmation right now.” He said, before attacking Ryo with kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at this & the next fic i upload im planning on just going with non-intersex ryo because yeah. also i dont proofread anything i write so if you see a mistake please tell me


End file.
